


No one said eighth grade was easy

by urfavsimp11



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Cole is scared to ask seliel out, Jay is funny and a loving bf, Jaya, Kai thinks his redhead gf is a dork, Kailor - Freeform, Middle School AU, Multi, Nya is a gossip, Pixane, RIP, Skylor is...helpless, Zane and Pixal vibe, aw jacket giving, but he also thinks shes adorable, cole/seliel, forgiven shipping, forgiven shipping is the shit, im sorry i couldnt not, sky and kai are pining dorks, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: Skylor is a new student at Ninjago Middle School, and her first day is catastrophic until she meets a brunette named Kai with an overuse of hairgel.Nya, is trying to figure who her brother likes, and sends her boyfriend Jay on a quest.Cole, is too nervous to ask Seliel out, making Pixal determined to help him.Zane watches his friend's crazy antics, and his girlfriend doesn't help by partaking in them.Lloyd and Brad are seventh graders, and Brad constantly teases Lloyd. But why?
Relationships: Cole/Seliel (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Brad Tudabone, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Redheads, am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> didn't know I wanted this

It was the first day of school. Well, the first day of eighth grade. It wasn’t anything too special, and the day flowed with it’s usual pizzazz. 

Skylor though, was having a tough day. 

She had been enrolled in this new school one day late. The school started on October fifth, though she first attended on the sixth. Her dad was the biggest procrastinator. Jeez. 

She was sent to the social studies class, by a elder lady who was watching the door to greet students. But as it turned out, seventh and eighth grade switched classes each day, meaning social studies for eighth grade was on one day while science that same day was for seventh grade. 

Skylor wasn’t informed of this, and apparently the lady thought she was in seventh, even though Skylor had told her beforehand she was in eighth. 

So Skylor’s sitting through roll call and wondering why her name hadn’t been called. 

They’d passed the C’s….

It also didn’t help that all the seventh grade boys were checking her out. 

When the teacher had finished, she raised her hand. 

The teacher nodded at her and she spoke up. “Uh, hey, you didn’t say my name…” Skylor murmured. 

The teacher scanned through the roster. “What’s your name, hun?” 

“Skylor Chen.” Skylor replied, her arms wrapped around herself. 

The teacher giggled. “Honey, you’re in my class tomorrow. This is seventh grade’s day. Right now you should be in science.” 

Sky flushed red, before rushing out. 

She played with the strings on her orange vans sweatshirt. She made her way to the science classroom, and as she walked in she was greeted with a class more mature looking. 

Physically, not mentally. 

She shuffled to the male teacher, murmuring that she was supposed to be in this class. The teacher asked her name, which she gave, and he shook his head. “You’re not on the roster.” 

She groaned, and the teacher chuckled. “You can stay in this class for today, and I’m sure it’ll get straightened out. You can sit wherever you’d like.” 

She made her way through the class, and stopped where a girl was sitting at a table for two. 

The seat was empty next to her, and the girl smiled slightly. “Can I sit here?” Skylor asked. 

The girl had makeup on, and had purple hair. “Yeah, sure.”

Skylor sat down, clearly uncomfortable and the girl was gossiping with two people in front of her. 

The teacher told the class to make name tags so he could memorize names.

Skylor simply wrote her name in cursive, and added a little noodle bowl along with a basketball. 

She glanced to the left, to see a boy with brunette curly hair. There were freckles splattered across his cheeks and he was sporting an orange scarf. 

He was laughing and Skylor waved slowly, not wanting to seem creepy. He smiled at her. 

He then pointed to his name tag and read from it. “They say nobody is perfect but I am a nobody therefore I am perfect.” 

Skylor let out a pretty peal of laughter, and the boy put a thumbs up. 

“You’re new, right? I haven’t seen you around before.” He asked, tilting his head. 

Sky nodded, resting her chin on top of her palms. “I’m Skylor, though you can call me Sky. I am new, and this day has been so hectic...What’s your name?” 

The boy nodded in understanding before replying. “I’m Jay. I’ve mastered a lot of things...inventing, cooking, I dabble in a little poetry.”

Skylor laughed. 

Jay motioned to the boy next to him. “This is Shade. He’s pretty chill.” 

Shade waved, and Skylor happily waved back. 

Jay continued. “Let me see your schedule, maybe I can help.” His eyes scanned over the paper Sky handed him, before he furrowed his eyebrows. “It says you’re supposed to be in this class, but then it doesn’t….that’s strange…” 

Sky nodded, clearly annoyed. She honestly wanted to go home and she wasn’t even to the second hour. 

The teacher announced it was time to pack up, and Sky threw her checkered backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her hydro flask. 

Jay told her to come to class two with him, and she happily went. 

Math wasn’t much better. She wasn’t on the roster, but she was told to stay. She sat in the seat next to Jay’s. 

It was pretty uneventful, and she found out that Jay was extremely smart. 

They went to language arts together, and she was told to sit in the back. The teacher came over, who Sky must note, was extremely short, even compared to Sky herself. 

And Skylor was only 5’1. 

The teacher smiled at Sky. “I have no clue how they screwed this up, but you have this class first. You have science and social studies second, and math third. I’m sure that’ll make your day tomorrow so much easier. I’m sorry.” 

Sky quietly went, “Ohhhh….” and nodded. “Come here for study hall, and your schedule will be back on track.” 

After everything was said and done, Sky took a moment to scan the classroom. 

In the left front corner, there was a girl with grey hair so bright that it came off as metal or something of that kind. The same girl with purple hair sat a couple of seats in front of her. There was a largely built guy with black hair sitting in the middle, and a guy with blonde hair and white sweater. There was also a guy with overly done brunette hair wearing a red hoodie. She could only see the back of his head, which was hunched over the desk. He was right in front. 

She glanced at Jay, who was working on homework for the class she’d missed the day prior. 

The class came and went, and they made their way outside for lunch. 

Jay offered for Sky to sit with him and his friends, and she accepted. 

She followed Jay to a table that had the muscular guy with black hair sitting on one side, and the blonde guy sitting on the other. In the space next to the blonde guy, the boy wearing a red hoodie was sitting, and Skylor felt her cheeks heat and her chest tighten. 

Damn, she cussed mentally, something that wasn’t normal for her. He was hot. And just her type. Wow, what a great first day.

She slid in between where Jay and the black haired guy was sitting. 

Jay cleared his throat. “The kid with the tank top and headphones is Cole,” He pointed at who was apparently Cole, “The kid here who is a, and I quote,” He pointed at Zane, “ A wild teen.” And then he looked at Kai. “And hair gel over here is Kai.”

“Everyone, this is Skylor. She’s pretty chill if you call her Sky though.” Skylor smiled and waved, looking down at her hands. 

The group fell into easy conversation, and Skylor leaped at every chance she got to speak to Kai. 

Nya, Kai’s little sister came in to sit between Sky and Jay. She smiled at Sky, before introducing herself. “Hi, I’m Nya, Kai’s sister. And don’t ever forget….I’m a taaaaaall glass of water.” 

Jay blushed, and Sky grinned, getting the hint that someone liked water a lot. 

“That’s funny considering you’re hella short.” Cole commented. 

Nya flipped him off and she turned to Jay, snuggling up against him. Kai groaned. “Can you two please not be gross while you’re around me?”

Nya rolled her eyes. “Kai here doesn’t like that Jay and I are dating. But I bet if he was the one in the relationship it’d be okay.” 

Kai sputtered and the table laughed it up. 

Pixal, whom Sky recognized from ela walked up to the table, smiling. “I have found what I believe to be the answer to Cole’s dilemma. Seliel just told Chamille that she has a thing for boys that wrestle. So I propose you ‘wrestle’ one of the guys here and win. Then she is yours.” 

Cole flushed and told her to shush and Sky giggled. “So I’m assuming everyone in this group is either taken or crushing?” 

Pixal smiled at Skylor. “I take it you are the new student, correct? I’m Pixal, Zane’s girlfriend. And you are correct, excluding Kai. Kai is neither taken nor crushing.” 

Skylor nodded, turning to Kai. “Ah. I’m sure with a new year that’ll change.”

Kai grinned, looking at Nya. “It already has.” 

Nya immediately shot up from where she was cuddling with Jay and demanded Kai to tell her who.

Kai denied, knowing damn well this was pissing his gossipy little sister off. 

And Skylor secretly envied this girl whom Kai was interested in. 

Little did she know that girl she envied was none other than herself.


	2. Look so good, oh look so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylor centric. 
> 
> In which Sky joins the gc, Nya finds out about her brothers admirer and Seliel cant pay attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Clouse and Chen both father figures for Skylor. :)))
> 
> Whenever I say "her father" when referring to Sky, it is Chen.

  


The rest of the day flowed pretty smoothly. Sky had speech and debate with Pixal, and Girls’ Pe with Nya. 

  


And she found out that with her new schedule, she had every class except speech-debate with Nya. 

  


That was a relief. 

  


Her and Jay passed each other in the hallway, and she waved and he grinned. 

  


It did kind of suck that there was a chance that Sky and Kai wouldn’t have a class together anymore. 

  


But other than that, the night was pretty ordinary. 

  


At dinner, she was sitting at the table with her father, a rich business owner. He owned a restaurant that was extremely popular downtown. She was also sitting with Clouse, who in the midst of a theater phase last year had started calling him “Daddy’s right hand man.” 

  


Clouse lived with them and had served as an extra parent to Sky after her mother had vanished. And she’d been four when her mother had disappeared, so she started calling Clouse Dad, and Chen was daddy, and it just stuck. 

  


Chen and Clouse had been close friends since college, and they’d known each other longer than her mother. 

  


Chen, her father, glanced at his scarlet haired daughter. “How was your first day, Sky?” He asked, twirling his chop sticks and taking a bite.

  


Sky looked up at Chen, before shrugging. “It was alright, made a couple of friends.”

Clouse eyed her. “No boys, I’d hope.” 

  


Sky huffed and shrugged. “None that I’d be interested in.”

  


She knew it was a lie. 

  


Clouse furrowed his brows, and Chen smiled. “Oh, Clouse, she’s a teenager, she’s gonna get boy-crazy eventually.”

  


Sky silently ate her food, not enjoying the turn in conversation on her. 

  


After she’d finished, she excused herself and placed her dishes in the sink. 

  


“Daddy, it’s your night to do dishes.” She informed him, before grabbing her soda and making her way up to her room. 

  


Sure, her family wasn’t perfect, but she loved them anyways. 

  


Skylor noticed her phone light up, and saw a text. 

  


(279)567-5983: Hey Skylor, It’s Nya! I got your phone number from Pixal lol

  


Sky: Oh hey lmao whats up

  


Sky changed her contact to Nya.

  


Nya: Idk I’m just texting you cause apparently my other friends are too cool

  


Nya: Wait hold on. 

  


Sky: ???

  


Skylor got a new notification. 

  


\- Zaptrap is superior to DirtClod -

  


_Nya added_ _(510)884-0239_ _to the chat_

_  
_

Jay: nya who the hell is that

_  
_

Cole: oh no not again

Kai: nya istg if you invited another random 6th grader

_  
_

_(510)884-0239_ : omg new friends to play minecraft with!!!

_  
_

Jay: fuck this I’m out

_  
_

Pixal: Hey Skylor, How’s your night going? 

_  
_

Zane: Wow.

_  
_

_(510)884-0239_ : did nya rlly invite some random 6th grader-?

_  
_

Jay: first. Yes, but we don't speak of that. Second. Hey sky didn’t know it was you

_  
_

Kai: that makes more sense. 

_  
_

Nya: :)

_  
_

_ Cole changed Jay’s name to Zaptrap.  _

_  
_

Zaptrap: this is literally the same as motormouth. 

_  
_

_ Zaptrap changed Cole’s name to DirtClod.  _

_  
_

DirtClod: oooo

_  
_

_ Nya changed (510)884-0239 _ [ _ _ ](https://www.randomphonenumbers.com/us_phone_number/510-258-xxxx) _ ’s name to Sky _

_  
_

Sky: nice, nice. 

_  
_

Pixal: :)

_  
_

Zane: Cole and Jay have some kind of rivalry. It’s nothing serious.

_  
_

Sky: huh. 

_  
_

_ Zaptrap turned Kai’s name to Redhot. _

Redhot: That sounds about right. 

  
Redhot: at least i’m hot

_  
_

Nya: wait no 

_  
_

_ Nya changed Redhot’s name to Hair Gel boy _

_  
_

_ Nya changed Sky’s name to Redhot. _

_  
_

Nya: Sky has red hair and she’s hot. Duh.

_  
_

Nya: no homo tho ilysm jayy

_  
_

Zaptrap: <3333

_  
_

Hair Gel boy: wow thanks sis 

_  
_

Sky smiled, and went to take a shower. 

_  
_

She came back to a bunch of missed messages. 

_  
_

She responded to the random messages, and she fell asleep laying on her bed with her phone in her hands. 

_  
  
  
_

The next morning, she was woken up by her father knocking on the door. 

_  
_

Sky groggily woke up, and her father called, “Wake up, Sky, you don’t wanna be late.”

_  
_

She groaned and rolled out of bed, before going over to her closet. She scanned through the amount of clothes before deciding on a simple jean skirt, with an orange top that cut right at the hem on her skirt and black vans to match.

_  
_

She parted her front hair and put her hair up in her signature ponytail. 

Skylor made her way down the stairs, and quickly ate before bidding her fathers goodbye and walking to school.

_  
_

She walked into first hour ela, her correct class, and Nya grinned and waved, pointing to the seat next to her. 

_  
_

Sky happily sat next to her, and Nya grinned. “God, I’m so happy to have one of the gang that has all classes with me! Jay and I only have stem together, and we have second hour with Cole, Kai, Zane and Pix.” 

_  
_

Skylor nodded, inexplicably happy that her and Kai had a class together. 

_  
_

Nya started talking about Cole’s crush, whom Sky must note, was a couple of feet away from them. 

_  
_

But the brown eyed was discreet and didn’t say any names.

_  
_

Nya then leaned in. “Do you like someone yet….?”

_  
_

The blue eyed girl turned red, “uh….”

_  
_

Nya gasped. “Spill. Now!”

_  
_

Sky shook her head, “Nooo, you’ll tell himmm…”

_  
_

The noritette scoffed. “If I haven’t snitched Cole out, I sure as hell won’t snitch you.”

_  
_

Sky paused. “Fine, but don’t be mad…”

_  
_

Nya furrowed her brows, an annoyed look on her face. “I swear if it’s Jay, I’m not supporting that. Sorry hun, we have a lot of history and we’re everything to each other.”

_  
_

The redhead laughed. “No...no. It’s your brother.”

_  
_

Nya squealed, and immediately grasped Sky’s small hands in her own smaller hands. 

_  
_

“ You two would be so cute!!” She gasped, smiling.

_  
_

Sky smiled back. 

_  
  
_

During Social Studies, Sky sat between Pix and Kai, sitting behind Nya, and in front of Cole. 

_  
_

Nya and Jay were talking about a date for this weekend. 

_  
_

Pixal, Cole, and Seliel were discussing who was trying out for soccer. 

_  
_

Kai was quiet until he finally piped up. “Is your hair natural?”

_  
_

Sky looked at him, (not that she hadn’t already a bunch that class), beforing replying. “Yes, both my parents are redheads.” 

_  
_

Kai nodded, smiling. “Red is my favorite color.”

_  
_

Sky could feel Nya’s glance on her, and she laughed. “Mine’s orange.”

__  
  
  


Seliel was looking at Cole, completely ignoring what Griffin was saying. 


	3. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sky fucks up, and it comes back to bite her in the behind.
> 
> Nya solves the mystery, and Pixal is Pix-done with their shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda longer than usual oop

Pixal was in the middle of Speech/Debate and she felt quite bored, she had to admit. A bunch of the class had slacked and not done the project excluding her and Brad, a seventh grader. 

Skylor had done it just to please Pixal, and they’d worked on that while on FaceTime. 

Pixal eyed Sky who was drawing little doodles on her notebook. 

She leaned over, wondering what she was drawing. 

There were little flames drawn by a red pen and Pixal laughed.

“Skylor, I judge to anyone who is a girl in the group would recognize your infatuation almost immediately.”

Sky groaned and laid her head on the desk. 

A girl, her name was Destiny, tapped Sky on the shoulder. “Who do you like??”

Sky rolled her eyes. God, Destiny loved gossip. Destiny smiled though. 

Destiny was a gossipy girl Skylor had social studies with. She wore a blue jacket and purple shirt and her hair was tied into a blonde ponytail.

Destiny leaned in, resting her chin on her palm. “C’mon Sky, we both know you wanna tell me….”

Pixal made a discreet shake of her head at Sky, warning her not to. 

Destiny glanced at another girl in the class who was staring at them.   
The blonde grinned and leaned her hand up to confide, “Alright, I’ll tell you what. I’ll tell you who I like, and you tell me then. ‘Kay?”

Skylor didn’t get a chance to respond before Destiny started talking. “I’ve had a crush on Kai Smith since like, my god I think sixth grade? He’s like so hot...literally..” 

Sky felt her stomach drop before thinking on her feet. 

“Uh, I’m friends with his sister….and uhm...I like uh Karloff?” Sky questioned, before sounding more certain. “Yeah, Karloff.”

Pixal mentally facepalmed. “Oh no…”

Destiny squealed before placing a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Oh my literal god that’s great! You could totally get him, Skylor, you’re pretty, confident and smart!” 

Sky flashed an uneasy smile. 

The rest of the day flew by, and week two was almost over. 

Nya was chilling at the park, overall pretty bored, when a friend she’d met through her parents sat next to her. She glanced at him before smiling. 

“Hey Lloyd, buddy. What’s up? I know we haven’t hung out much since school started but how are you?” She said, turning her body to the blonde in front of her. 

Lloyd grinned before shrugging. “I’m pretty chill, just dealing with grades and annoying Brad. God, he doesn’t leave me alone.”

Nya giggled. It was normal for Lloyd to complain of him to Nya, and Nya was convinced the two were dumb and didn’t realize they were basically in love. 

“He made fun of my voice. Very rude if you ask me.”

Nya rolled her eyes. “You’ll man up eventually, but for now you’re my lil Lloyd. And I have an emergency.”

Lloyd tilted his head. “What is it?”

Nya dramatically sighed, “First. Kai won’t tell me who he likes. Second. My friend Sky likes someone but some girl who also likes him told her whom she likes and then Sky lied and told that girl a different guy. Third. Seliel and Cole are stupidly pining for each other and are too blind to notice.”

Lloyd smirked. “I know who Kai likes. Who does Sky like? And tell Cole to buy Seliel a spider stuffed animal. Don’t ask why.” 

Nya sputtered. “What? Why’d he tell you and not me!!!” 

The blonde shrugged and winked. “He didn’t want you to snitch him out because you’re friends.”

“She’s my friend??”

Lloyd groaned. “I’m just gonna shut up now.” 

Nya kept pestering the shorter male and he kept denying her. 

They talked for the rest of the afternoon, until it was getting dark and Lloyd’s mother would worry about him. 

Nya made her way home, before settling in her bedroom.

She opened her messages before deciding to bother her brother. 

\- Private Message -

Nya: loser

Kai: hey sis ilyt 

Nya: tell me rn who you like

Nya: Or I will steal your hairgel and throw it in a fire. 

Kai: fine but you better not fucking tell on me 

Nya: lips r sealed my dude

Kai: imma mess wit you first tho

Nya: aw fuck

Kai: your boyfriend told me swearing is a sign of weak verbal skills.

Nya: ONe, dont bring my babyboy into this. Two, I gots better verbal skills than youuuu. And three, hintssss please

Kai: She’s short 

Kai: but taller than you lmao which isnt hard

Nya: kai youre only 5’8 chill

Kai: I HAvENT HIT MY gROwthSpUrt yet so DOnt COme At ME wiTH your 4’11 AsS

Nya: rip everyone who is under 5’10

Kai: so everyone except Cole n’ Zane 

Nya: yep. 

Kai: shes trying out for soccer.

Nya: uh huh

Kai: she uh has pe-

Nya: :))))

Kai: her hair color is my favorite-

Nya: mhm.

Nya: wait.

Nya: HOKLYJUEJNMUJHJR SUDUIHVFJJF FUCKINGNNUFR SHITNUH*UNE

\- GRoup chat muTher trUckers-

Members: Taaaaaaall glass of water (Nya) , Zaptrap (Jay), DirtClod (Cole), Zane, Pixal, Greenie (Lloyd), Hair Gel boy (Kai)

Taaaaaaall glass of water: DID YOU ALL KNOW 

DirtClod: yes ma’am

Zaptrap: sorry bae ilysm

Zane: Yes. 

Greenie: hhhhh-

Pixal: Yes, I am sorry Nya, I was sworn to secrecy by your boyfriend and brother. 

Taaaaaaall glass of water changed GRoup chat muTher trUckers to Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith better happen I’ve already decided. 

Hair Gel Boy: huh. 

Nya smiled, before texting Sky. 

\- Private Message -

Nya: SKyyyyy

Sky: wha 

Nya: you still like hothead or nah

Nya: or you fallen for karloff instead

Nya: w h e e z e 

Sky: STOP STFU BUT YES

Nya: ok

Skyt: y

Nya: nah its nm 

Sky: bs but k

Sky: hold up my dads r trying to get me to try on a dress fml

Sky: idgaf that my cousin wants to see how i look in it 

Nya: lmao

Nya: btw we’re all like hanging out at this noodle restaurant downtown this weekend (sunday), you wanna come?

Sky: whos we

Nya: me pix and the guys and whomever else is invited. 

Sky: ight i'm down, what's the name of the restaurant? 

Nya: chen’s noodle house.

Skylor choked on the chips she was eating. She hadn’t told anyone about her dad owning the restaurant. 

Sky: funny story, my dad owns that restaurant. My less strict one 

Nya: wait rlly

Sky: ye so invite whoever you like bc my dad will not let any of us pay istg lmao 

Nya: you sure? I dont want your dad to go outta business just cuz youre fucking awesome

Sky: dont worry bout it 

Nya: awww ilysm youre legit the best

The next morning Sky showered, before getting into comfy clothes.

Skylor smiled, before going downstairs. “Daddyyyy…” She called, looking around till noticing her father in the living room watching random reality tv shows. 

“Hey daddy, My friends and I are going to the noodle house, and I was wondering-”

“Go away, Skylor.” He barked, his eyes concentrated on his laptop.

Sky flinched, unused to the tone but knew it enough to go back up the stairs and back into her bedroom. 

Couple of hours later, she received a message. 

(319) 332- 9782: Hey Sky, What’s up?

(319) 332- 9782: Its kai 

Sky: that makes more sense hh

Sky changed (319) 332- 9782 to Kai 

Sky: whats up?

Kai: nm, i was bored and jay n nya are chillin 

Kai: zane n cole are watching some documentary 

Kai: plus ur super fun so like

Sky: lol ty

Sky: youre pretty cool urself

Kai: thanks

Kai: hey u wanna hang out?

Sky: yea sure

Kai: where?

Sky: the park next to Cole’s house?

Kai: omw

Sky:k seeya

Sky squealed excitedly, jumping around. She immediately went into one of the thousands of group chats.

\- cool girls -  
(Nya),(Sky),(Pix)

Sky: guys

Nya: girls*

Pix: Either way, yes?

Sky: stfu nya and 

Sky: me n kai are going to the park togetherrrrr but alone just the 2 of us

Sky: JUEJNEHNEBHEHBH HE ASKED me!!

Nya: no surprise there

Pix: Nya.

Nya: im jk chill. 

Nya: AHHHHHHHH I SHIP THO

Pix: Me as well. 

Skylor went to her closet and facetimed Nya and Pixal. 

Sky directed a question at Nya, and Jay was in Nya’s camera view, smiling. 

“If I tell Jay will he tell?” She asked, eyeing Jay. 

“No, he’s great like that,” Nya gushed, snuggling against Jay’s side. 

“Skylor here likes Kai and they’re going to the park together so she's gotta find out what to wear.” Nya informed her boyfriend and Jay thought for a moment. 

“Find something red.” Jay commented, and Sky came out with a crop top that didn’t quite qualify as one exactly. More like it went to the hem of her high waisted jeans. 

She decided on blue ripped jeans, high waisted, and the red kinda crop top. 

She had on black slip on vans and left her straight hair down and flowing past her shoulders. 

Sky looked at the camera one last time. “How do I look? I’m too lazy for makeup…”

Nya smiled. “You look great! And Kai prefers no makeup majority of the time.”

Pixal leaned against the headboard of her bed. “I think you look very attractive.” She stated, smiling as well. 

Jay gave a thumbs up and Sky took a deep breath before ending the call. 

When she got to the park, she noticed Kai at a bench, tapping away at his phone. But when she got to the bench, the phone was immediately forgotten and he put it in his pocket. 

“Heya Sky.” Kai greeted, patting the seat next to him. 

Sky sat, and faced him. “How’s it going?” She asked, and Kai shrugged. 

The two fell into easy conversation, and Sky was unaware that it could be this cold in the middle of October, and her short sleeve shirt wasn’t doing her any favors. 

She swears on her life this was unintentional, but she started scooting closer to Kai, for it felt her side of the bench was freezing compared to his. 

It took a bit for the fiery brunette to notice, before he eyed her. “You’re cold, aren’t you?”

Sky slowly nodded, hugging herself. “I’m fine, I’m sure it’ll warm up.” 

Kai chuckled before sliding off the bright red leatherman he constantly wore and wrapping it around Sky’s shoulders and smiling. 

Sky looped her arms into the sleeves, before settling into the warmth of Kai’s leatherman. “How are you so warm?” She asked, leaning in as she smiled back. 

Kai shrugged, “I don’t get cold often. Not at all.” He laid his hand on top of Skylor’s, trying to provide warmth she didn’t have. 

Sky turned to face him, and his cheeks were red. 

But so were hers. 

Slowly, Kai leaned in, and almost as if on cue, Sky leaned in as well. 

The two were so close that they could feel each other's breath until they heard a loud squeal. 

The two teenagers turned to see Destiny, dear god, coming straight at them. 

Sky scooted back to the other side, her cheeks still flushed, and Kai looked….disappointed?

Destiny sat in between them, smiling widely. “Hey Kai,” She gushed, twirling a fallen blonde strand of hair around her finger. She eyed Kai who was wearing a tight fitting red shirt. “I didn’t know you worked out...wow…”

Kai shrugged and smiled at Sky again. 

Destiny turned to the redhead. “Hey, I was invited to the lil hang out thing, and I was wondering if you were gonna ask Karloff to go as a date?”

Kai’s smile immediately dropped and dread pooled in his stomach.

Sky nervously put her hands up in defense. “Oh, I don’t know, I’m good…” 

Destiny scoffed. “Just do it! Like Adidas!”

“Nike.” Kai corrected before giving Sky a look. 

Sky avoided eye contact. 

Destiny turned to Kai. “Are you going?”

He nodded. “Yep.” 

Destiny noticeably got giddier, but neither Kai or Skylor could be bothered. 

Both the brunette and the redhead were waiting for the blonde to leave so they could be alone, but the blonde was content to stay. 

She was also making snarky comments towards Skylor. Maybe she noticed how Kai looked at her like she was the world and then looked at Destiny like she was one of Lloyd’s weird friends. 

Sky stood up, catching the attention of both Kai and Destiny. “I’m going home. Kai, thank you for everything and I hope you and Destiny have a nice night.” 

She shuffled away, but stopped on the basketball court when her jacket pocket vibrated. 

Her phone was in the backpocket of her jeans. 

She grabbed the phone, which unsurprisingly had a flaming red case. 

The redheaded girl read the notification. 

Messages: 

(Colee :P): Kai did you tell her yet 

(Nya’s dumb bf jay): didddd youuuu tell her my dude

Sky darted back to Kai and Destiny. She wordlessly handed Kai the phone and walked back away. 

Kai opened his mouth to say something, but Skylor didn’t care.

Destiny and Kai could date, get married, have children, and Sky wouldn’t care.

But she knew she definitely would.

As soon as she hit the bed, Skylor cried, wiping her tears with the leatherman that wasn’t hers.


	4. Third-wheeling with the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Kai and Sky make up kinda, but :PPP
> 
> cole and seliel? being oblivious? nope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

The next morning, Skylor was sitting at the dining table, eating some eggs. 

Chen came and sat across from her, but Sky wouldn’t acknowledge him. 

It took minutes of silence for him to speak up. “Sky, honey, I’m sorry. It’s just that your mother messaged me and I was upset. She needed money. It just stressed me out.”

Sky glanced at him before nodding slowly. 

It was quiet, but like her mother, Sky was too proud to show her hurt at the moment.

But in the end, she smiled at him and patted his hand before going back upstairs. 

Chen’s Noodle House wasn’t an empty place majority of the time, and today was no different. Skylor was extremely late and everyone who was at the table raised an eyebrow when a waitress immediately rushed to Skylor and gushed how pretty she was and how she was growing up.

Even customers at the counter facing the buffet would wave to Sky if they were regulars. 

Nya smiled and shrugged it off. “Her dad owns the Place. Duh.”

Sky went to sit down and took a quick scan of the table. 

The two of the left end were Lloyd and Brad, and the Opposite end were Seliel and Zane. Pix was closest to Zane, while on the left long side, and next to Pix was Cole, then Griffin, then Karloff, then Jay. Jay was a corner away from Lloyd.

On the opposite side was Nya, then an empty space that Sky assumed was for herself, then Kai and Destiny. Great. 

The redhead slid in between Kai and Nya, and drummed her nails lightly against the menu. 

Kai noticed Skylor wearing his leatherman still, and so did Lloyd, Nya, Pixal, Zane, Jay, Cole and Seliel. And somehow even Griffin. Wow.

Zane certainly didn’t miss the lovesick smile on Kai’s face after the brunette himself had noticed. 

After ordering, Sky made an attempt to talk to Kai but Destiny kept going on and on….and you’d think she was almost done but she’d keep going. 

Sky groaned. She hated to think like this, but Destiny was hogging Kai’s attention and nobody else really noticed. Except Nya, who seemed to notice everything. She gave her a sympathetic look. 

The redhead got up, catching the notice of everyone at the table, including the brunette whose attention she’d wanted for the past hour. 

“I’m going to get a drink, anyone want something that’s a beverage?” She asked, trying to be polite. 

Seliel asked for an iced tea, and Jay asked for a Pepsi. 

Sky made her way to the kitchen, before noticing her father’s office door wide open. 

Clouse and Chen were talking when she walked in. “Hi Daddy, Dad.” She greeted, obviously glum. 

They smiled. “Hey Sky, care to explain your crush or nah…?” Chen teased, causing Sky to flush almost as dark as her hair. “W-What..?”

Chen barked a laugh. “Sky, you look exactly like your mother did when we first got close. You were giving him a look I’ve never seen on you before.” 

Sky huffed. She had pretty supporting dads, so she didn’t mind admitting it. “He’s too focused on the blonde girl. So it doesn’t matter.”

Chen smirked at Clouse who frantically shook his head. “No.” He denied, but Chen didn’t care one bit. 

“Skylor, honey, the best way to get to a man’s heart is through his stomach…..” He handed her everyone’s food and Skylor sputtered. “But daddy, I don’t wanna-” 

“No buts, go get him babygirl!” Chen motivated, smiling and Sky frowned and Clouse harrumphed, clearly annoyed. “Chen, what have I told you about telling her to get with guys? She’s perfectly fine the way she does on her own.” 

Sky stumbled to get to the tables, setting down everyone’s food. She huffed. “I was volunteered. Well, more like voluntold.” 

There was slight laughter and Sky sat down to eat, when she eyed the counter and her fathers were there, one making annoyed glances at the brunette next to her and the other making a signal at her to flash her smile. 

She rolled her eyes and continued to eat, and the silence was uncomfortable. 

Until Cole started gushing to Sky how good the food was. “Daaamn, this is good. Like that means a lot because I know my fair share of how food should taste.”

Seliel snorted before piping up. “Skylor Chen, you are going to marry me and I'm going to make you my housewife. So you’ll cook me this good food all the time.” She teased, before noticing Kai’s already annoyed face grow more irritated. So, like any normal person would, she continued. “We’ll have two daughters. Uh, Kayleigh and Sara. Yep.” Both Skylor and Kai shot her a look. 

Seliel shut up, and Kai glanced at Sky, and she caught his look. He gave her a sad smile, to which she returned and idle chatter continued around the two. 

Jay and Nya were holding hands underneath the table, and everyone was getting ready to go. Skylor was gonna stay with her dads. 

Seliel eyed the door to see it was raining out, and she cringed. 

Damn, great timing. 

Cole was holding a black umbrella and noticed her obvious distress. 

“Hey. Seliel. My house is literally like five minutes from here if you’d like to walk with me? It’s fast and you can have my umbrella.” Cole offered, holding out the umbrella with a welcoming smile. 

Seliel smiled sweetly and accepted, leaning up against Cole so they both were covered as they walked out. 

When Nya complained her legs were sore from playing volleyball with Tox, Jay picked her up bridal style, pulling both of their hoods up and telling Kai he was gonna take her to the Smith home so she wouldn’t trip or anything. 

Before Kai could respond, the short couple was already gone. 

Destiny’s sister picked her up, and Griffin plus Karloff both were prepared with jackets and umbrellas. 

Zane and Pix were going to Pixal’s home to work on a project and Pixal’s dad, Cyrus Borg would assist if necessary. 

Which left Kai, Lloyd, and Brad. 

Lloyd groaned. “My mom is held up at work. Dang. I’m either walking or just chilling here.” 

Brad glanced at him. “Take a bus, loser.” 

Lloyd glared. “I don’t got money, loser.”

The brunette scoffed before giving Lloyd the money. “There, go home or wherever you sleep.” 

Lloyd huffed but still took the money and left along with Brad.

Which left a redhead with a brunette. 

Skylor tilted her head, her small silver hoops hitting her cheek. “Hey, fireboy. If you would like to, you wanna walk me home? I don’t feel like waiting for my dads to stop arguing. So you gonna be a gentleman and walk me home or nah?”

Kai grinned, a genuine one, before nodding. “You’re lucky I’m fond of you, Miss Chen, for I wouldn’t risk my perfect hair for no one else.”

The two quickly fell into step, and Kai’s shirt wasn’t serving as a worthy protectant from the rain. 

Skylor wrapped his leatherman around his shoulders, while she filled the other half. 

As it poured rain, the two giggled before connecting their mouths for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo im like 95% sure im writing a sequel, set a couple of years in the future for them....how would you all enjoy that?

**Author's Note:**

> multishipper gang


End file.
